


【勇零】Never Forgive Me

by leslapins



Category: apm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslapins/pseuds/leslapins
Summary: 《荆棘鸟笼》后日谈





	【勇零】Never Forgive Me

*接《荆棘鸟笼》的剧情，表勇x里零（私设）  
*勉强算是comfort...  
*坏得非常彻底的mind break和调教暗示注意  
\---------------------------------

电子表接收到讯息的提醒音将大空勇仁从浅眠中唤醒。这个时候会是谁呢？现在是好孩子入睡的时间，即使是应用驱动选中的孩子也是孩子。他们还从没在这个点集合过。  
起初电子表的信号不太好。沙沙声减弱后，大空勇仁听到了一个出乎他意料的声音。他一下子清醒了。  
“现在……？好吧。嗯，不会。我知道了。我马上过去。”  
他起床时尽量放轻脚步，为了不惊醒还在窝里熟睡的搭档。但出门的时候那点动静还是没能瞒过那个像兔子一样警惕的小家伙。准备踏出房门的那瞬间，他感觉到offmon拉住了他的脚胳膊。  
“勇仁……这个点了，你上哪去呀？”  
他转身蹲下来，摸了摸小家伙的脑袋。小家伙还在揉眼睛。  
“零有事找我。现在我去见他，就在不远的地方。我去去就回来。”  
“……那我跟勇仁一起去。”  
他无奈地笑了笑。  
“谢谢你，offmon。但是零要我单独过去。可能有什么事情要谈吧。乖，回去睡吧。”  
“喔……好吧。”  
小家伙显然只是半醒，听了他的话，点了点头，便又迷迷糊糊地回窝了。确认offmon睡着了之后，他才轻轻掩上了门。

他和桂零只有过几面之缘。那时候由他们从深层网络救回的桂零，此后依然不和他们共同行动，即使偶尔出现在书店的基地时，也从不和他交谈。他尝试过主动搭话，对方给他的回应顶多是一个冷眼。不过这还是比直接无视强多了。  
他怎么都想不通为什么桂零对他冷淡到这地步。这点小春让他别太在意，跟他解释说，零的成长轨迹比较坎坷，对人警惕性特别高，也不太喜欢跟人交往过密。可他偏觉得不光是这样。那个人对他的警惕之中似乎暗含着一些别的情绪。关于这一点，他无法和小春商量：他觉得桂零似乎在害怕他。  
他无法忘记两人初次见面的场景：稍一被他触碰的桂零，条件反射似的，惊恐地甩开了他的手。

因此，这天接到桂零主动发来的联系时，大空勇仁毫不犹豫地前往赴约了。这是机会，是解开他和零之间一切痼结的机会。如果他们能好好相处的话，小春一定会开心的。他满怀期待地想着，一边按照桂零发来的地图找路。人烟越发减少，似乎到了一片废弃的厂房区，最后连路灯都没了，只有月光照着他的路，和前方等待着他的人影。  
“零？……是零吗？”  
他穿过杂草丛生的荒地，慢慢靠近那个藏在斑驳高墙投下的阴影中的人。对方见他走来，似乎也上前一步。  
“大空勇仁。”  
确实是零的声音。他穿着平常那件黑色连帽衫，戴着帽子，几乎整个人隐匿在黑夜的保护色中，唯有红色的双眸格外清晰。  
“你是一个人过来的，对吧。”  
“啊……是的。”  
“搭档呢？”  
“在窝里睡觉……”好像是第一次跟零直接对话。这让他不知不觉紧张起来。紧张的时候容易忽略一些别的状况，比如说这时候向他一步步靠近的桂零。  
“找到这花了些时间，让你久等了，对不起……”  
桂零直接抓住他手腕时把他吓了一跳。他任凭这个身高相仿、看上去瘦弱得多的男孩子拉着自己，往建筑物里面走去。  
“等等，零，这里是……”  
“我的秘密基地……之一。”  
桂零的声音很平静，甚至冷淡。他终于开始察觉到一些细小的异样。和平日的零有哪里不太一样。  
比如说，拉着他的那只手，似乎很烫。

建筑物内部宽敞而空旷，月光从破损的屋顶照射下来，淡蓝色的光束中，细小的尘埃闪烁而舞动。桂零拉着他走到光线照不到的墙角，松开了他的手。  
“这里……作为秘密基地，确实挺不错的。”他努力想找个话题。零没有回话，一言不发地转过身。为了打破这尴尬，他继续说道。  
“对了，要说的事是什么？特地这个时候找我那应该是很重要的事吧，有什么需要我帮忙的话……”  
桂零抬起头来，安静地注视着他。大空勇仁的微笑僵住了，他终于察觉到异样感从何而来。  
——不对，这个人不是平常的桂零。  
脑海里一瞬闪过这个可怕的念头，但他并没想逃走。从零身上嗅不到敌意。恰恰相反，此刻的零身上散发出的气息是一种神秘的诱惑，像藤蔓一样将他缠住。  
“对，帮我。”  
零拉住他的衣领，双唇触碰到他的嘴唇时，他没能马上理解这个动作的意义。舌头伸了过来，缓慢地扫过他的唇齿。零的眼睛始终微睁着，以最近的距离观察着被挑逗者的反应。  
亲吻，大空勇仁偶尔从同伴男生们偷偷带进教室的杂志里、或者电视广告中看到过。青春期的男孩子，免不了为男女之事面红耳燥，他却是个例外。快升上初二的时候小春跟他透露过自己对亚衣的好感。那时候小春的模样很有趣，他忍不住逗他说，小春会想和她更亲密一点吧，会想吻她吧？那时候小春的脸红得像个番茄，过了一会儿才说，当然了，这是最想和喜欢的人做的事情吧。  
最想和喜欢的人做的事情。  
这天之前，他从没怀疑过小春对他说的话。桂零身上的热量透过胶合的唇舌点燃了他的身体。这个人对他也有那样的感觉吗？反过来呢？他尝试着伸出舌头回应，而桂零坦然迎接了他的入侵，喉咙里发出舒适而黏腻的喘息，像被驯服的猫咪舒服时发出的嘟哝声。

不对。零并不是因为喜欢，才想和我做这种事。  
恰恰相反。

大空勇仁浑浑噩噩地想着，不知不觉吻得更投入了。他下意识将膝盖顶在桂零两腿之间，把他推到墙边。  
糟了，碰到了……  
桂零突然一把将他推开，他也稍微清醒过来。他以为零生气了，但还没来得及道歉，零忽然俯下身，跪在他跟前，伸手试图解开他裤头的拉链。思维尚陷在一片混乱之中，他只顾得上慌忙抓住桂零的手，阻止他接下来的企图。  
“等等、别这样。这种事情……”  
“放开我。”  
“零，你到底怎么了？”  
“放开。”  
“零……？”  
“放心吧，不会有人来的。”  
桂零的脸凑近他的下身，隔着裤子的布料，贝齿轻刮着那微微凸起的部分，毫不费力地用牙齿咬下拉链，将那已经稍微抬起头的器官含入口腔。“等等……！”他浑身一个激灵，感觉到自己的欲望在那燥热异常的口腔中迅速胀大。桂零趁机挣开他的手。他得伸出手握住那硕大，才能继续进行吮吸和卷舔的动作。另一只空着的手，则移到自己明显凸起的下身，解下拉链，伸进长裤里。  
他像着了魔似地看着桂零一边自渎一边用嘴替他做的模样，下身硬得难受。自己身上愈发不可遏制的欲望让他感到恐惧，可他无法将视线从桂零身上移开。桂零的呼吸变得愈发急促，脸庞泛起明显的潮红。整个过程中始终没有闭上眼睛，眸中的红色愈发浑浊却也愈发迷人，像深渊一般将他吸附了进去。  
一切展开全在他的意料范围外。大空勇仁得捂着嘴，咬紧下唇，才能勉强压住自己的声音。他们在并非私密的空间做着这些无法启齿之事——虽然零说过不会有人来。连帽衫的帽子随着桂零头部的来回摆动滑了下来。他的手刚好能放在桂零头上。头发的触感蓬松而柔软，和平常看上去的感觉一样。但他平常怎么看，都不像是能娴熟地做着这种事的人。而这种熟练程度绝非凭冲动和本能就可以做到。  
——怎么样？这可是我最棒的实验成果。要好好采集数据哦。  
难以解释的冲动突然从身体深处侵袭上来。大空勇仁咬紧嘴唇，拼命克制着想要揪住那柔软的头发，狠狠挺到他喉咙深处的冲动。但他还是没能忍住在身下人的口中抵达高潮。  
“对、对不起！突然就……”  
他慌忙抽出，俯下身子想帮零把嘴角的白浊擦干净，却发现对方把他爆发在嘴里的东西都咽下去了。桂零低头咳了一会儿，背脊急促地起伏着，喘得厉害，面颊潮红，眉头一直紧锁。  
他才发现，自己顾着爽快的时候，零还没能释放出来。  
“接下来……换我来帮你吧？”  
“不需要……”桂零依然低着头，小声嗫嚅着。似乎在自言自语。  
“…………没有办法……不用后面不行……”  
桂零拨开了对方企图抚慰自己的手，然后伸手拽住了他的衣领。稍一用力，他也不自觉地顺着桂零的暗示往后躺下。后脑勺抵着冰冷坚硬的水泥地面，令他稍微清醒了一些。零正跨坐在他身上，两人体温最烫热的部分紧靠在一起。

这看上去，可像一场温馨而激越的幽会？他不明白。他从未对桂零的身体产生过什么特殊的欲望，就像他对一切事物的感受一样平淡。而零，在这个月夜里找上他的桂零，绝不是他美好的眷侣。那金红色双眸中的浑浊与空洞，只属于灵魂中永远无法离开囚笼的那一部分。

那个人的体内柔顺极了，仿佛专为他而打造，嵌合着他的形状，吸附着，邀请他探索这个身体的一切。他几乎沉溺在刚插入时的不可思议而新鲜的兴奋中，随着身上的人摇摆着腰肢，更多销蚀人心的酥麻感持续袭来。可是自己意识的一部分尚在顽抗。他无法忽视桂零的表情。假如像这样被侵犯是这个身体诚实的渴求，那零的神色为何只有极度的痛苦？  
“不、等等……这样太奇怪了……零……”  
身上的人几乎听不见他的声音。桂零费力地喘息着，像呼吸不畅似地仰着头，眼中逐渐盛满了泪水。借助那幽微的月光，他注意到零的脖颈处有道若隐若现的红印子，如同一只看不见的手，正扼住这细软的喉咙，令他连求救声都无法发出，只能像现在这样低哑地呻吟。  
“快停下……”  
汗水有如融蜡一般不断滑过他的脸颊，紧致的甬道越往深处越发潮热，几乎将他融化掉。零强迫式的动作很快令自己体力不支，握在他手里的腰杆也软了下来。于是他咬了咬牙，坐直了身子，把近乎精疲力尽的零拉进自己怀里。贴近零的头发时，他闻到了沐浴乳的淡香。零在出门之前好好地沐浴过，也许是那时候就做好了扩张的准备，为了让他进入畅顺。也许是那时候就已经止不住了。将理智吞噬的空虚，无法控制的热量，被施加了诅咒的身体，被莫须有的欲望所折磨。而自己此前的克制是如此多余。对零来说，只是延长了不得解放的痛苦而已。他已经无处可去。  
“抱歉……零。接下来由我来吧。”  
感觉到填满自己的灼热硬物在抽离，桂零倒吸一口凉气，但片刻的空虚只为迎接更剧烈的撞击。主导权交移。这回由他执鞭驰骋，长驱直入。坐在身上的人在激烈的颠簸中抱紧他的脖颈，柔软的喘息声再也抑制不住，愈发高亢，最后几乎变成哭喊。  
“我可以……射在你里面吗？”  
桂零没有回答他。但他分明感到那甬道的深处突然缩紧，将他留住的同时也一下刺激得他再度释放出来。  
“零……你也差不多了吧……”  
“不……”  
零的状态分明已经濒临极限，可他就像被什么操控了似的，不由自主地忍耐着，克制着释放的欲望，紧攀着他肩膀的手背上青筋凸起，汗水浸透了前发，喘息急促得仿佛随时会断掉。  
“怎么了，别再忍着了，零！”  
“不行了……好难受……”  
含糊不清的声音里带着哭腔。桂零的意识似乎已经不在此处。

——谁允许你现在射了？  
“好难受……不行了……”  
——还早着呢。零。为了你可爱的弟弟，再坚持一会儿。  
“别……嗯……！”  
——这就忍不住了吗？  
“不行……再这样下去………已经受不了了………”  
——这么快就忍不住了，零可真是个坏孩子。  
“……放过我…………求你……放过我……”  
——坏孩子得要接受惩罚才行。  
“……不要……不行了……放过我…………”

“真的可以了，出来吧！零！”  
他大声吼道，用力掰过零的下颚强迫他正视自己。两人汗湿的额头紧靠在一起时，零的表情似乎稍微松懈了一些。他捧着那张茫然无措的脸，下身愈发用力地挺进，希望能冲破缠绕着这个人的梦魇。也许是这晚上第一次，他终于在桂零浑浊的眼中找到了自己的身影。只不过一瞬间。但已经足够了。紧抓着他肩膀的指尖，在一阵颤抖和抓挠之后，慢慢松开了。

桂零靠在他肩上，呼吸渐渐平复下来。被汗水浸透的深绿色卷发贴在额头上。他想零的衣服大概也已经湿透了，而且黑色外套被自己衣服上的浊液弄脏的话会很明显。  
“我先帮你把衣服脱掉吧。”  
他不指望这状态下桂零会回答他，干脆自作主张地动手，仔细地脱掉那黑色的外套。里面的灰色T恤衫果然也已被汗水浸透。  
“这样穿着会着凉的，但又没有能换的衣服，要不先上我家……”  
掀起那件上衣时，大空勇仁怔住了。  
“零，你身上的这些……是什么……？”  
白皙的皮肤上布满狰狞的伤。腹部和胸口的斑斑血痕，抓痕或者齿痕，绝非一般的爱抚所能造成。那是满怀恶意留下的伤口，像用滚烫的烙铁在自己的占有物上印下的标记。  
“对不起……零，对不起……”  
他不知道自己为什么要道歉。他也不知道零身上到底发生了什么——但是一定曾经发生过，在零失踪的期间。这是零找上自己的理由。一条看不见摸不着的锁链，带着无形而隐匿的恶意，死死地拴住他们两人。  
“继续，不要停。”  
桂零对他的道歉没有回应，也没有接受。无力的声音，施加于他，是残酷而强大的命令。  
于是他把零压在废墟的水泥地上，双手十指紧扣在一起。

 

***

 

收到集合通知说要一起给惠理的总选举加油的时候，他刚好遛达到书店附近。基地里空无一人，谁都还没到。亚衣去店里帮忙了。他坐在沙发上，陷入了沉思。  
“勇仁，这几天总是怪怪的。”  
“没有啊。你担心我吗？谢谢你，offmon。”  
他把趴在头上的小搭档抱下来时，楼梯口传来了脚步声。大概是闻到了不熟悉的味道，小家伙立刻躲到他的身后。  
“……零？”  
那天所有的一切都结束后，桂零拒绝了他主动提出送他回家的要求。他打算回家一趟，拿换洗的衣物过来，让桂零先在这等着。临走时他看见桂零披着外套，精疲力尽地靠在墙边，头埋在双膝之间，始终保持着这个姿势。他一路小跑，二十多分钟后再回到原地时，废墟中早已空无一人。  
再次碰面的时候，桂零恢复了平常的状态，冷冷地瞥了他一眼，仿佛对那夜的事一无所知。他大概打算来找小春，见小春还没到，转身准备离开。  
“那个，你没事吧？”  
脚步停下了。桂零回过头，困惑而厌恶地看了看他。那眼神令大空勇仁觉得稍微放心了一些。  
“你和零发生了什么吗？”黑客兽反问道。也许它多少能够察觉到搭档身上的异样吧。但是，大空勇仁无法回答。  
“不，没事。我和零之间什么事都没有。”  
有些事情，过去之后，就让它永远成为秘密好了。小春曾对他这么说过。小春说的一定是正确的。如果可以的话，他希望零永远不要记起那一夜，以及更久之前，关于自己身上那些伤痕的一切。

 

但，这是不可能的吧。

 

FIN.


End file.
